Hero of Time
by Oracle of Seasons
Summary: Un noble sacrificio que sello el destino de dos personas y la tierra bendecida de las diosas. El héroe elegido ahora yace en un sueño eterno que jamas deberá ser perturbado.
1. Chapter 1

Hooooolap -w-

Yo de nuevo .-. Se supone que debería estar escribiendo algo mas para alguien pero..., no puedo concentrarme y estoy un poco nerviosa por motivos que no puedo compartir ^^;

Pero bueno, este seria mi segundo fanfic de Zelda? He estado tan obsesionada con el juego en estos últimos tiempos y estoy como extasiada con la llegada de Hyrule Wariors y el nuevo Zelda

Sin embargo, no los distraere mas, este seria como el prologo de la historia, creo yo? .w.

Es un AU así que no quiero quejas -w-

* * *

**_Hero of Time_**

* * *

Negó con la cabeza, sus palabras apenas un murmullo "No…" Un grito urgente alerto a los jóvenes, no quedaba mucho tiempo, tantas pruebas, tantas batallas para que todo se definiera en esto, era por un bien mayor pero Zelda quería ser egoísta.

Egoísta porque era la única que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar tal sacrificio, ya que pudo ver en esos ojos azules cobalto, llenos de determinación, que el héroe estaba aceptando su destino. No había duda en ellos, no había dolor pese a haber usado su cuerpo como un escudo para protegerla de las sombras que ahora se aferraban a él desde dentro.

Link vio la duda brillar en los ojos de Zelda, gritando que no podía hacer esto. Él simplemente asintió con una sonrisa apretada, ocultando su dolor detrás de ella, mentiría si dijera que no estaba asustado. Estaba aterrado pero no existía otra alternativa.

Aspiro el aire seco de la noche, tragando con dificultad debido a la garganta seca. "Por el bien de Hyrule…" Se detuvo un momento, sus pies barriendo contra el suelo mientras oponía resistencia a las sombras. Navi rodeándolo, sus alas agitándose frenéticamente mientras gritaba miles de indicaciones para que intentara liberarse, pero él sabía, eso no podía pasar. "Por su gente…" Continuo, una risa siniestra resonando en los oídos sensibles de ambos, burlándose mientras las sombras tiraban con una lentitud tortuosa. El héroe aspiro profundamente, ladeando la cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro, sus ojos centrándose en los de Zelda. "Y por su princesa"

Zelda cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería mirarlo, no quería ver. Sus manos se alzaron al frente, la mirada de Link pasando al frente para observar a su enemigo invisible con el mismo desafío que había brillado en sus ojos antes de la terrible batalla. Las sombras, sabiendo de las intenciones de ambos jóvenes, se agitaron frenéticas, tratando de llegar a la líder de los sabios.

"Link…, perdóname…"

Link quiso decir algo, cualquier cosa que pudiese aliviar el dolor en la voz de Zelda, pero su voz pareció desvanecerse a la vez que sentía su interior siendo rasgado por esas sombras que ahora habían olvidado todo intento de atormentarlo, simplemente dispuestas a destruirlo para llegar a la princesa. Sintió ceder ante ellas, apretó los dientes antes de gritar en desafío, una luz dorada inundando aquel paramo desolado.

Un grito de rabia llego a los oídos de Zelda, las maldiciones hacia ella y las burlas por haber arrastrado consigo algo tan preciado. Todo había terminado tan rápido como inicio y el silencio peso sobre el lugar como una densa niebla. Sintió su aliento enganchado al ver a su héroe aun parado de espaldas a ella, la esperanza brillando en sus ojos como dio unos pasos tentativos hacia adelante, la mano extendida hacia el hombro del joven.

Sin embargo, antes de hacer contacto, Link dio un paso al frente, seguido de otro y otro, con una lentitud angustiosa. Zelda, manteniendo la mano extendida en la confusión.

"Link…?"

No obtuvo respuesta, el héroe siguió avanzando, y para su asombro; la mítica espada, colgando lánguidamente de la mano de su amo. Comenzó a emitir una tenue aura azulada que devoró lentamente el cuerpo del héroe, cubriéndolo con un brillo suave que se dispersaba en el aire, dejando una pequeña estela siendo arrastrada por el viento. Zelda prácticamente podía oír el llanto de la espada, sumándolo a su angustia.

Los pasos torpes de Link cedieron ante una roca, incapaz de recobrar el equilibrio o pelear por ella. Cayó hacia adelante. La espada balanceándose instintivamente en su mano izquierda causando que esta terminara incrustada en los escombros que una vez pertenecieron al castillo de la familia real de Hyrule, el emblema de la trifuerza aun permaneciendo intacta sobre el mármol ligeramente ennegrecido, negándose en desaparecer con el paso del tiempo.

"¡Link!"

Zelda corrió la corta distancia que el héroe había logrado avanzar, cayendo de rodillas junto a su forma, la mano enguantada disparándose a la mejilla del joven. Apoyado en una rodilla y con la cabeza levemente inclinada, Zelda era incapaz de verlo directamente a los ojos debido al cabello rubio rebelde, pero ella sabía, que de mirar en ellos; estos estarían desprovisto de cualquier brillo de vida.

La luz de la espada murió lentamente, al igual que el cuerpo de su maestro y Zelda aparto la mano de la piel de hielo con pesar, lagrimas inundando su visión: ella le había hecho esto. Las manos del héroe lentamente, se apoderaron de la empuñadura de la espada, con suavidad pero con firmeza, como si fuera su única esperanza. La cabeza se inclinó levemente, como una reverencia sutil. Hacia ella o la espada, Zelda no estaba segura.

Finalmente, el brillo se desvaneció en la nada y la princesa dejo caer el rostro entre sus manos. Ante ella, ya no se hallaba el joven que había salvado su reino. Si no más bien una estatua de mármol blanco, de rodillas frente a la espada maestra. Aferrándose a ella con firmeza, el héroe elegido, transformado en piedra.

Lentamente recobro la compostura, poniéndose en pie alta y orgullosa, enjugo sus lágrimas. Llorar sería un insulto a su valor, a su sacrificio. Y en el viento, una vez frio y amenazador, ahora se aspiraba el aroma de la libertad, de la esperanza. Trayendo consigo una suave voz que pareció calmar su alma adolorida, una simple palabra, una voz de esperanza.

"_Zel…,da…"_

"Link…"

Zelda observo al hada retirarse, con pesar, sin decir una palabra o reconocer su presencia. Pues sabia, ella la veía como la principal responsable. Envió una disculpa silenciosa, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más, la forma luminosa perdiéndose en el cielo estrellado con facilidad.

* * *

Un magnifico templo fue construido en torno al héroe y la espada, protegiéndolo contra las inclemencias del clima, el tiempo trascurrió, lento pero constante y pronto, la naturaleza impuso su dominio sobre el hombre y la magnífica estructura quedo devorada por los bosques. Las grandes hazañas del héroe, se volvieron leyendas y las leyendas pasaron a ser historias que pronto, para muchos, quedaron en el olvido.

Y en medio de aquellos impenetrables bosques, las ruinas de lo que una vez fue un símbolo de esperanza, yace oculto de la vista, los muros desboronados, el techo abovedado ya hacía tiempo que había desaparecido, permitiendo a la rica luz del sol bañar de lleno a las plantas, arbustos y enredaderas, cubriendo el suelo con un manto verde y entre la vegetación, completamente fuera de lugar. Una estatua de mármol blanco, con apenas un par de enredaderas corriendo sobre los brazos y el hombro, permanecía completamente intacta, una pulcra espada que parecía crear su propia luz siendo su apoyo. Completamente ajenos al transcurso del tiempo. Pero la estatua no se encontraba sola, nunca lo estuvo, en esos largos años, en su guardia eterna, una constante se mantuvo. Fiel a su palabra, por siempre, su compañera. Anunciando su llegada, con un tañido suave.

"¡Hey…!"

* * *

_Y hasta aquí llegue! :'D por que? por que son las dos de la mañana y ya me dio sueño! Así que muéranse todos! (?)_

_Ya en serio xD gracias a los que llegaron hasta aquí y nos leemos cuando descubra como actualizar esto -w-_


	2. El flujo del tiempo

Bueno, hola!

Quien me extraño? Alguien dijo yo?

…

Okay, ingratos :c

Eeen fin, ya en serio xD

Gracias a:

**Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul**

**Rea-07**

**YamiMeza**

Por comentar la historia, me alegra el que les haya gustado y ahora, al siguiente capítulo!

* * *

_**El flujo del tiempo, es siempre cruel…**_

* * *

Las alas traslucidas se agitaron con lentitud mientras maniobraba su pequeña forma a través de un cristal faltante en el gran vitral que adornaba la ostentosa estructura. Paseo en torno a cada vitral, admirando la forma de los sabios y dejo escapar un pequeño bufido.

Siguió los cálidos rayos del sol naciente, que iluminaban el amplio espacio, candelabros de araña colgaban del techo, los cristales refractando la luz en diversos tonos. Ella ignoro los adornos, las formas talladas en las paredes de mármol y grandes cuadros que contaban una historia, sus alas agitándose en la emoción cuando finalmente noto la forma de mármol, descansando frente a su espada en medio de todo ese lujo.

El corazón de Navi se apretó al ver la representación de su amigo, rodeo un par de veces la estatua de mármol, con la esperanza de obtener una respuesta aunque ya sabía que era por completo inútil.

"Hey, Link! Soy yo ¿cómo ha estado todo?" Su voz aguda se propago por el amplio espacio, el silencio del lugar no parecía perturbar al hada mientras se posaba en el hombro de la estatua. "Deberías ver como es Hyrule ahora y todo gracias a nuestros esfuerzos, los dominios Zora se han descongelado y la princesa Ruto vendrá aquí en unos días para la ceremonia. También los gorons ¡ya quiero ver bailar a Darunia! ¿Recuerdas el susto que nos dio?" Silencio. "¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Todo un día de fiesta dedicado solo a ti! Todo Castle Town es un hervidero ¡La gente está en pánico preparando todo!" Agito sus alas con emoción, una risa burbujeante resonando en el templo antes de que se calmara, un suspiro torturado escapando de su pequeño cuerpo. "No puedo creer que ya haya pasado un año"

_Me quedo aquí, observando, cada amanecer es lo mismo. La veo llegar sin falta, así el clima no sea apto para que un hada pueda volar, en verdad una amiga infalible y solo puedo permanecer en las sombras, ocultándome en mi vergüenza. ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Cómo podría pedir su perdón? Cuando yo no me he perdonado a mí misma._

* * *

"Oh, Link! He visto el mar! Tal como dijimos que lo haríamos, recuerdas?" El brillo de Navi se intensifico, el equivalente a una sonrisa para un hada. "Y conocí a un hada que vivía en unas palmeras sobre unos riscos, la vista era tan hermosa. Su nombre es Tael…, creo que es lindo…" El brillo de Navi adquirió una tenue aura rosa. "Creo que seremos grandes amigos, esta triste por la partida de su hermana al reino sagrado. Su nombre era Talt pero sé que podre animarlo ¡Solo espera! Un día, vendremos juntos y podrás conocerlo"

_Ahí está de nuevo, siento a Impa detrás de mí, negando en decepción ante mi cobardía. No he sido capaz de enfrentar a Navi ni he tenido una noche de sueño tranquilo desde ese día. Mis consejeros están preocupados, todos lo están. Sé que debo dejarte ir Link…, pero no puedo._

* * *

Las alas de Navi se agitaron frenéticamente, evito las gotas de lluvia con sus movimientos rápidos, un trueno lejano anunciando que el clima tormentoso solo se intensificaría. Las calles normalmente rebosantes de vida ahora vacías, un solitario perro callejero corriendo para buscar refugio del agua helada, pero el clima deprimente no era la única razón por la cual las calles estaban tan carentes de actividad.

Navi agito las alas con más fuerza al llegar al templo, despojándose del agua que había logrado empaparla, lentamente hizo su camino hacia la estatua de mármol blanco, la amplia habitación carente de antorchas sumiendo el lugar en una oscuridad ominosa, siendo el hada la única fuente de luz junto con la legendaria espada.

"Link, si supieras…" Navi se posó en el hombro de la estatua, su brillo apagándose un poco mientras la espada maestra parecía gemir en angustia silenciosa. "Hyrule necesita tanto a su héroe ahora"

_Nubes negras se ciernen sobre mi reino, incluso con Ganondorf sellado en el vacío del reino sagrado, sigue causando dolor a mi gente. Sus acciones dejaron mella en Hyrule, nos ha dejado débiles y vulnerables ante los ojos del exterior e incluso con los Gorons y Zoras de nuestro lado, la guerra es inminente. _

_Oh Link…, te necesito tanto._

* * *

Una densa niebla pesaba sobre Castle Town, la luz apenas parecía atreverse en aventurarse más allá de solo rozar la superficie blancuzca, unas pocas personas se desplazaban a través de ese velo con lentitud, velas y candiles en mando para alumbrar su camino, pero no era suficiente.

Los sollozos se hacían eco en el templo del héroe, una forma luminosa descansando sobre el hombro de la estatua de mármol.

"Todos se han ido…" Navi sollozo. "Oh diosas…, por qué?"

_Hemos prevalecido en la guerra, y Hyrule es más grande y fuerte que nunca pero algo no está bien, una presencia que solo sentí una vez, se ha instalado en este lado del reino. Sé que Link lloraría de saber lo que ha ocurrido al lugar que una vez llamo hogar._

_Lost Woods abandono sus dominios y se ha instalado en mi reino, ningún Kokiri pudo sobrevivir._

* * *

Paseo en torno a las ruinas de Castle Town, las estructuras de madera comenzando a ceder mientras las raíces de árboles cavaban con saña en los edificios, empeñados en borrar cualquier rastro de que una vez, una gran ciudad se alzaba orgullosa en estos lares.

Navi miro con pena a la forma de lo que parecía ser una madre abrazando a su hijo, por muchos años, desde el otro lado de Hyrule, donde una nueva Castle Town se había formado: varias personas habían peregrinado hacia los nuevos bosques, intentando llegar al templo del héroe y rendirle homenaje a quien los había salvado de la hora más oscura del reino.

Pero el bosque era mezquino y quería ese tesoro solo para ella, guiando a las personas con malas intenciones, un Skull Kid siendo el principal responsable.

Navego con facilidad entre el espeso bosque, era un hada y Lost nunca podría tener sus manos en ella. Su avance sin embargo, se vio interrumpido al ver una forma encapuchada parada al borde de un abismo, un gran árbol había crecido desde sus profundidades, destruyendo el puente que ella sabía, llevaba hasta su destino.

_Ella está ahí, la siento antes de que incluso se decidiera en hacerse notar, me está juzgando. Quiere saber por qué estoy aquí ¿pero es necesaria una respuesta a esa pregunta? Incluso yo, después de todos estos años, no te he podido dejar atrás y ahora solo puedo estar aquí. Mirando con desesperanza el abismo que nos separa._

"¿Que hace aquí, Reina Zelda?" Navi aleteo, acercándose lentamente. La tela de la larga túnica de Zelda susurrando con el movimiento suave, girándose para hacerle frente ¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo? "Este lugar es peligroso, y usted ya no…"

"Lo se Navi, pero no podía irme sin antes hacer algo importante" Navi se agito en incredulidad al ver a la mujer mayor suavizar su vestido, posándose de rodillas frente al hada. "Es algo que quise hacer hace tanto tiempo, pero fui orgullosa e incluso en nuestra perdida, no quise reconocer mi error abiertamente. Link no podrá escucharme, pero ruego que tu pases el mensaje"

"Reina Zelda ¿qué está haciendo?" Navi jadeo cuando vio a Zelda posar sus manos en la tierra cubierta de musgo, la nariz del monarca casi rozando el suelo.

"Perdónenme, tú y Link. Si yo no hubiese sido tan imprudente, tan ingenua…, si hubiese sido más fuerte. Todo esto es mi culpa y aquí, ante esta tierra y a los ojos de las diosas pido perdón a su héroe perdido y a su guía"

"Reina Zelda…"

"Mi tiempo se acaba, Navi pero no puedo irme…, no con mi alma pesando con esta culpa. Por eso yo…"

"Levántate Zelda" Zelda levanto la cabeza al escuchar el tono autoritario en la voz del hada, un poco sacudida por este hecho, nadie jamás se había atrevido en hablarle de ese modo, parpadeo cuando noto la cercanía de Navi. "Estas insultándome eh insultando a Link"

Confusión nublo los ojos de Zelda, mientras observaba sin comprender. "¿Qué…?"

"Si, yo te culpe…" Admitió Navi, avergonzada. "Pero fue porque me dolía, era mi mejor amigo y ahora…" Aleteo rápidamente, el equivalente a negar con la cabeza antes de centrar su atención en la mujer mayor. "No hay nada que perdonar, porque Link amaba esta tierra tanto como amaba la libertad de correr por los bosques. Por qué el haría lo que fuera por Hyrule…, y por ti…" Suspiro, acercándose un poco más y rozando el arrugado rostro de Zelda con sus alas. "Fue un error, si pero no pienses de ese modo. Conozco muy bien a Link como para saber, que le dolería verte así. Deja ese peso a un lado y ve. No hay nada que perdonar. Todo es como debe ser"

Zelda levanto las manos, una sonrisa adornando sus labios mientras ahuecaba sus manos en la forma del hada. "Gracias, Navi…"

_Navi me saluda una última vez antes de alejarse y yo solo me quedo observando hasta que su forma finalmente se pierde en ese vacío. No puedo evitar la pequeña punzada de envidia al verla, el templo del héroe nunca estará fuera de su alcance._

_Me siento ir a la deriva, ese peso que no me permitía respirar se ha ido y por primera vez en muchos años puedo sonreír con honestidad. Mi cuerpo está cansado, ya es momento de partir para mi…, me pregunto si podré verte…, algo en mi interior me dice que no. No en este tiempo…_

* * *

"¿Princesa Zelda?"

En la tenue luz de una vela, los ojos azules de una joven con largo cabello de un rubio oscuro, parpadea del viejo manuscrito a la mujer mayor, ligeramente encorvada, parada en su puerta.

"Impaz… ¿Qué hora es?"

"Muy tarde princesa, ya debería estar dormida"

"Por supuesto, creo…, que me sumergí demasiado en mi lectura" La joven, tal vez 18 o 19 años asintió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se ponía en pie, haciendo su camino a la gran cama en el centro de la habitación a oscuras, la vela en una mano y un viejo diario forrado en cuero firmemente sujeta en la otra.

"Descanse, princesa. Mañana será otro día"

"Apuesto a que me extrañaste" Navi agito sus alas alegremente, deleitando su vista en la vegetación virgen a sus alrededores. "hey! No creerás lo que ha pasado en estos días. Todo esta tan diferente ahí afuera, me voy apenas unos años y cuando regreso…" Todo movimiento se detuvo. "¿Qué es…? ¡¿Qué es esto?!" Las alas del hada se congelaron al instante, su brillo intenso pareciendo morir lentamente mientras la mítica espada repentinamente comenzó a vibrar con el poder. "U-una grieta…" Finalmente jadeo, observando la pequeña fisura en el rostro de la estatua de mármol.

"Una grieta…" Repitió en un susurro, el bosque envolviéndose en un velo de silencio antinatural ante su declaración, la espada maestra gimiendo mientras su pedestal se agrieto del mismo modo que la estatua de mármol que pertenecía a su maestro.

* * *

Me tarde mucho, MUCHO yo lo sé!

Y no hay justificación…! Hyrule necesitaba ser salvada! También termina! Y Aryll! Bueno…, ustedes entendieron el punto xD

Al igual que espero hayan entendido lo que intente hacer aquí .w.

Por cierto, una pequeña aclaración. Estaré usando personajes de otros juegos de TLoZ para evitar usar OCs ya que no soy muy fan de ellos, espero no les moleste

P.D.: The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece asi que ya déjenme con mi miseria! Q_Q


End file.
